1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera with an indication device.
2. Related Background Art
Single lens reflex cameras (SLR) tend to have multiple functions and to have an indication device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD). There are cameras which can indicate photographic information pieces such as a shutter speed, an aperture value, and other marks representing setting conditions of various functions.
Among various cameras, some cameras have no display for shutter speed or aperture value, simplifying an indication device in order to decrease the cost of production.
In either type of the cameras as described, an LED or the like is used to illuminate an indication portion to undergo the indication in case that the liquid crystal display is arranged in a finder.
Recent single lens reflex cameras have a full function of automatic exposure (AE), which can automatically judge and control an exposure amount for example in the condition of rear light conventionally requiring the exposure control. Thus, less photographers need information on the shutter speed and the aperture value. Moreover, the indication is troublesome to the photographers needing no information indication of shutter speed and aperture value, and further could cause a confusion.
On the contrary, the information indication of shutter speed and aperture value is indispensable to photographers such as professional and high level amateur photographers needing exact exposure. A photographer who needed no information indication of such values at the beginning could increase his photographic technique and might want to have such information indication to take a better photograph.
Further in case that the liquid crystal in the finder is illuminated for example by the LED as described, there is such a problem caused that a large dissipation power shortens the battery life.